


In Another Life

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [34]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: A bittersweet ending





	In Another Life

_Come to Tevinter— Dorian is dying._ Kayleigh Trevelyan was no youngster herself, but she went to her oldest, dearest friend. He was wasted, ill, but still striking. Even now he contrived to look fabulous.

She held his hand and they reminisced about old times and old friends, the turns their lives had taken. He’d changed Tevinter, and together they’d changed the world.

“You know what makes me saddest?” she said.

“That my secret to everlasting beauty will die with me?”

“No. That you never found anyone to spend your life with.”

He smiled wistfully. “Maybe, in another life, I did.”


End file.
